


柏彦往事

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 发生在五十年代末北京航空学院的故事
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	柏彦往事

“滴滴滴滴——滴滴滴滴——”

闹钟平稳却恼人的机械提示音响起来，王耀伸手摸向床头，结果这个产自宁波的便宜货掉了下去，重力势能转化为动能，它摔了个稀碎，令人头疼的声音戛然而止，而王耀也瞬间清醒了。

他翻身起来，顺着横梯爬下床，脱掉身上宽大的棉质白T恤，换上显得更加正式的衬衫，忙乱之中王耀又系错了一颗纽扣，让他更加恼火。

“唉……这！”收拾好自己，王耀背上电脑包，拿好校卡走出了宿舍门，他看了一眼手表，还有时间。

王耀之所以如此匆忙，是因为他昨天晚上连夜赶出来了一份项目介绍的PPT，今天他需要在组会上展示。这个项目服务于一个中俄合作的课题，今天也是王耀导师的研究生小组第一次与俄方成员见面的日子。王耀为了更有精力，直接翘掉了早上的一节水课，一觉睡到闹钟被摔碎。

碎碎平安，碎碎平安，王耀在心里念叨着。手机提示音响起来，他习惯性地指纹解锁，点开微信，看到她的妹妹春燕发来的消息，她跟王耀在同一所大学学习，不过她是俄语专业的研究生，负责小组的翻译还有对接事项。春燕从南方保研到这里，一是因为哥哥王耀从本科到读研一直都在，对学校熟悉，毕竟好照顾她，二是这里的科研氛围浓厚，所以俄语科技翻译在全国也是数一数二的。

“起床了吗，你们导师已经到了。”王耀看到她发来的信息，刚要点开语音消息，一个篮球从天而降，正中他的脑门儿。王耀直挺挺地倒了下去，失去了意识，脑子里最后一个想法是，妈的，如果在刚建校的时候，肯定不会有篮球课。

刚建校……刚建校……这个想法像回声一样在王耀的脑子里盘旋，他感受到世界一片混乱，仿佛一张清晰的照片用了什么效果大幅度扭曲，空气在挤压，甚至变成了浓稠又黏糊的一块，一切的一切被一个点吸入。突然间，在连黑暗都不存在的虚无中，那个点一下子吐出了所有东西，像倒放的效果似的，一切又恢复了。

只不过恢复的是原状吗？

王耀猛地睁开眼睛。他发现自己躺在一片荒凉的空地上，四周只有几棵营养不良的歪脖子树。他站起来揉了揉脑袋，发现意料之内的疼痛消失了，他好像什么事都没有一样，王耀高兴地翻身起来，转了一圈打量着这个地方。在他的南边儿有一座小院子，与其说是小院子，不如说是用篱笆圈起来的一块儿地，那块儿地上有几间泥巴砌的茅草搭的房子。

这是什么穷乡僻壤？我他妈刚刚还在北四环呢。

王耀加快了脚步，小跑过去。像是门口的地方杵着一根水泥柱，上面四四方方地刻着几个字：柏彦庄一号。

看到这几个字，王耀的内心咯噔一下，心跳都漏了一拍。柏彦庄……这个名字为什么这么耳熟，柏彦大厦！这不是他有事没事就会经过的地方嘛！他顺着篱笆，朝西边走去，终于出现了一些像样的建筑。与其说是像样的建筑，不如说是用砖头和混凝土垒起来的，看上去比刚刚的茅草屋结实的东西。他顺着那些建筑外的围栏跑，相信自己一定能够看到大门。

一路上，他碰见了不少人，这些人穿着要么是蓝色要么就是白色或者黑色的粗布衣服，女生都是一头短发或者扎俩麻花辫儿，不知道的还以为在拍戏呢。

这是什么愚人节玩笑吗？虽然自己的组会确实在四月一号，但是组里的人也没必要下血本来整我吧……王耀向一个人挥了挥手，想向他打听这里是哪。但是，那人仿佛看不见他一样，头也不回地走了，第二个、第三个人都是这样！王耀吓得一屁股坐在了地上。

他们看不见我，为什么？这是哪，他们为什么穿成这样，我在哪……

他再次站起来，拍了拍屁股上的灰，却发现自己屁股上根本没有沾上一点儿灰尘泥土，就连手上的触感都是牛仔裤的布料。王耀看了看自己的手，上面也没有一点脏东西。他楞了一下，然后疯狂地沿着围墙跑起来，他一定要看到大门！

其实只要沿着一片建筑的外墙一直走，大门是绝对可以看得见的，这个逻辑非常合理。但是王耀根本不想相信眼前他看见的东西。一个大门，进进出出的都是些他陌生的脸孔，但是不远处挂着的六个白底黑色大字，王耀是熟悉得不能再熟悉了。这几个字出现在校刊、校报、校史博物馆、百度百科还有学校的官方网站上，是自己或主动或被动看了无数次的——北京航空学院。

“完了完了完了……”王耀失魂落魄地走进他的学校，不，应该说是他的学校前身，由八所高校的航空航天院系组合而成的学校，北京航空学院。

渐渐地，王耀接受了这个事实，自己回到了刚建校的时候，并且变成了什么也碰不到、谁也看不见他的幽灵。当他抬起手指，阳光好像都能从皮肤透过，照到他绝望的眼珠子上。他漫无目的地晃悠着，潜意识里，腿把他带到了原本开组会的方向，只不过那里现在是什么地方呢？

那里有一间小屋子，几个人从屋子里走出来，看样子是刚刚散会。王耀突然发现一张熟悉的面孔，这不是春燕吗？他走上去，但失落地想到自己没有人能看到。即便如此，王耀还是凑了上去，想弯下腰看看她手里拿的是什么文件。

“同学，你谁啊！”春燕突然冲着王耀嚷嚷起来。

王耀站直了看着春燕，发现对方也正盯着自己，他扭头看了看身后，并没有发现其他学生。他指了指自己，开口：“你看得到我？”

“燕子，你在跟谁说话呢？”同行的女学生扯了扯她的衣袖。

“他啊，就刚刚偷看我资料的那个。”她指着王耀。

“你在指什么啊，那不是棵树吗？”那个女学生抱紧了手里的资料，退后了两步。

“呃，你先走吧，我还有点事情！”春燕干脆打发她走了。

“燕子，你果然能看到我！”王耀差一点就抱着她喜极而泣了。

“你你你，离我远点！你怎么知道我叫什么！”她退后了两步。

“我是王耀啊，你不认识我了吗？”

“王耀，什么王耀？”

“你哥啊，王耀啊！”

“我哥……我没有哥哥啊……”她陷入了沉思，然后好像想起什么似的，跌坐在地上。

王耀正准备上前扶她起来，但对方朝他开口，声音颤抖着：“你，你别过来……”

“为什么？”

“王耀……我的确有个双胞胎哥哥叫王耀，但是，他，他明明在出生后一年就死了。”她看着王耀的脸，眼里满是惊恐。

听完，王耀也思索起来，如果是这样，自己现在正好顶替了这里的春燕那个死去的哥哥。他也退后了两步，好让她觉得自己没有恶意。

“封建迷信不可取，毛主席说过……”她嘴里念叨着什么。

“燕子，别怕，我不会伤害你的。”王耀在她身边坐下来，“我从20xx年来，20xx年的我也在这所学校读书，我走在路上，正要去开一个重要的组会，被篮球砸到，然后就来了这里。一路上，没有人看得见我，只有你能。”

似乎是王耀的话勾起了春燕的好奇心，她抬起头朝他那边看去，王耀冲她笑起来。春燕发现，王耀长得真的跟自己有八九分相似，就像是男版的自己。

“你在这里学什么？”王耀问道。

“我不是在这里上学的，我在斜对面五道口的清华，学俄语。下个星期苏联专家要来，我是来当翻译的。”她回答道。

“清华！很不错嘛！当年我就差一点点，就那么一点点，”王耀食指和拇指捏起来，“就考上清华了。说起来，你在这个时间学的也是俄语啊。”

“也是？你是说，20xx年也有一个学俄语的王春燕？”她看着他。

“对，我妹妹，那个时候这里也有俄语专业了。而且她也负责跟我们组来的俄罗斯人对接还有翻译。”王耀点点头，看向远方，他似乎能看到春燕焦急的身影。

“你是说……苏联人吗？”春燕的声音把他从思绪里拉回来。

“啊……可以这么说，但那又是另一件事了，我还是不要告诉你好一点。”

虽然花了一段时间，但这里的王春燕已经能接受王耀的存在了。也不算坏，王耀心想，而且还能看看以前的人在做什么。王春燕告诉他，现在是1957年的4月1日，这时候的北京航空学院还只有四个系十一个专业，而即将到来的苏联专家对于学校的建设和发展会有更大的助推力。

王耀有一个很好的品质，就是随遇而安。所以当他发现自己被滞留在这个时空的时候，并没有气恼，而是花了些时间确定自己的存在，弄清楚自己能做些什么。他在这儿即碰不到东西，也不会觉得困倦和疲惫，不用说饥饿了。

他在这些天里去参观了当时的无人机实验室，一个平平无奇的小平房，就在一号教学楼的后面。他也会去教室里听课，穿梭在主楼通往其他教学楼的连廊里。他见到了沈元、林士谔、屠守锷还有其他教授们，他们的名字在今天也依旧如雷贯耳。如果他回得去的话，这些经历无疑是非常宝贵的。

一周以后，苏联的火箭专家来到了位于柏彦庄的北京航空学院，一共是五位专家，外加不少跟着他们学习的苏联学生助教。春燕再次出现在王耀面前，她将中苏双方的寒暄利利落落地翻译出来，像是在演一出自问自答的独角戏一样，王耀忍不住笑了出来。春燕朝他站的位置看了一眼，不再理会他。

整个会面的过程就像想象中的无趣，王耀离开那间教室，走到外头。一个高高大大的苏联人正四处打量着学校，他应该也是与苏联专家一同过来的，不知道为什么跟他们走散了。王耀朝他走过去，因为知道对方看不到自己，他便肆无忌惮地打量着这个苏联人。他一头淡金色的头发在阳光下泛着光泽，眼睛因为有些强烈的阳光微微眯起，鼻子非常高挺，是一副典型的俄国人长相。

“哟，嘿，走散了吧？”王耀朝他挥挥手，还打了个响指。对方直接向前迈了一大步，径直穿过王耀的身体。

“嘿你这人——”王耀不服气地朝那人的背影嚷嚷，他实在是很高，宽阔的脊背几乎把王耀整个人都挡住了。王耀一个拳头朝他的腰打去，拳头意料之中的穿过了那人的身体。王耀像个找到了好玩的玩具的孩子，就这么与打不到的苏联人搏斗起来。

他跟着苏联人一路沿着教学楼，走进主楼北侧的一个小门，顺着楼梯上到了二楼。正好这个时候春燕他们结束了会议，几个苏联专家已经走出好远，随行的是本校的教授和老师。教室里留下了几个负责扫尾工作和整理资料的人，王耀从后门看见了春燕。似乎是看到了自己人，那个王耀跟着的俄国人加快了脚步，正好撞上了刚从教室走出来的春燕。

“啊！”姑娘一下子跌坐在地上，手里抱着的材料散落了一地。她皱着眉头抬起头，怒气冲冲地看向那个不长眼睛的人，“走路怎么不看路啊！”

俄国人与春燕四目相对，他愣着，张了张嘴，却没说出一个字。两个人无言对视了几秒，他好像才反应过来似的，用俄语说了句什么，然后开始捡散落在地上的纸张。春燕也说了些话，那人一脸惊讶地看着她，然后伸手将她从地上拉起来。春燕似乎是扭到了脚，她龇牙咧嘴扶着墙壁，俄国人将资料拿在手上，扶着她，一直在重复同一个词。王耀猜他可能是在道歉，他走上前看着妹妹。

“怎么样，摔到哪了？”王耀伸出手也想扶住她，但是他的手穿过了她的肩膀，“哎，真烦。”他甩了甩手，只好一脸担忧地跟在一旁。

姑娘摇了摇头，用眼神示意着苏联人没有走，她还不能跟他说话。她在那个苏联人的搀扶下走到了医务室，额头上已经痛得冒出了一层薄汗。医生给她贴上药膏绑上绷带，嘱咐了几句要静养就让他们离开了。

他们站在医务室门外，春燕扶着墙壁，打算这么一路挪到教研室，她已经迟到了。但是大个子苏联人一脸坚决，他们争论着什么，然后他直接将春燕拦腰打横抱起。姑娘惊叫起来，拍打着他的胳膊。

“燕，你就安心待着，不要再摔坏了。”王耀开口。

听到这个，姑娘总算停下来，但她的脸蛋变得通红，耳朵尖更是像要滴出血来。一路上，他们吸引了不少目光，但好在苏联人的步伐够大，他们很快到了教研室。

“那个，报告，我的脚刚刚不小心扭伤了，是伊万·布拉金斯基同志带我去的医务室……”春燕看到了北京航空学院负责这个项目的教授，在对方开口之前先解释了。

“这个小王同志啊，”教授深吸了一口气，“以后走路要小心一点，那你有没有谢谢人家啊？”

“嗯，斯巴西巴！”她抬头向那个伊万·布拉金斯基说道，然后用俄语说了些什么。伊万·布拉金斯基将她放在了凳子上。

苏联的专家笑着开口，春燕开始翻译：“伊万同志向来是个非常热心的人，他似乎与我们走散了，还好遇到了你。”

伊万·布拉金斯基不好意思地挠了挠头发，说道：“是我不小心撞到了这位同志，非常抱歉。”

“好了，那看来不是小王同志走路不小心。”教授笑呵呵地开口，“我们开始研究一下相关的教学计划吧？”

这一个会议持续到了午饭时间，王耀饶有兴趣地听着他们对于导弹、火箭专业设置还有技术的讨论。王耀本身是研究火箭发动机的，此时此刻的会议，可以说是牵扯着他的专业将来的命运。一想到这个时间节点，或许不久之后自己还能亲眼见到北京二号的研发全过程，王耀忍不住嘴角暗暗上扬。其中一个苏联专家，名叫西良廖夫，他和其他两名专家会在一年以后会成立一个非常著名的603教研室，那就是王耀所在的专业前身，西良廖夫则是火箭专家专业组长。王耀围在专家身边，时不时低头去看他们手中拿着的材料，惹得一旁春燕看向自己。那个看上去仍然是学生模样的伊万也参与到了讨论中，不得不承认，虽然他的观点和技术方向带有时代局限，但仍然是非常有建设性的。王耀不禁对这个看上去有些阴郁的苏联人产生了些佩服之情，在他开口以后频频点头。

一直到接近一点，食堂快要关门的时候他们才依依不舍地离开。伊万因为撞伤了春燕，担负起了替她打饭的工作，教授们也网开一面允许她在教研室吃东西。等到所有人都离开，王耀坐在春燕面前。

“天啊，都是些大佬！”他感觉自己的声音微微发颤。

“你刚刚在做什么，简直像个疯子。”她弯腰揉了揉自己的小腿肚子。

“反正他们也看不到我嘛！”他咧开嘴傻乎乎地笑起来，“尤其是那个年轻人伊万，他虽然研究经历没有那些专家丰富，但是他不仅聪明，还有搞研究的直觉。”

“你是说那个把我撞了的苏联人？”春燕撇撇嘴，“他是我负责对接的人之一，以后你能经常看见他了。”

因为不会中文，所以苏联来的人都安排了俄语专业的学生对接，负责给他们日常生活指引。春燕需要在这里住上几天，等到他们熟悉了中国的生活以后就可以只在需要双方开会、讨论研究的时候翻译就可以了。学校给春燕安排的宿舍在教学楼西侧不远，这里也是女生宿舍楼，学校里为数不多的姑娘们就在这里生活、学习。

这些天里王耀有事没事就会往教研室的方向跑，听着他们制定教学计划，研究方向，他感觉自己在见证一段神圣的历史。即便有时候春燕没有过来翻译，他也仍然听得津津有味，他有时候甚至会在旁边出声符合，或者提出不同意见，可惜没有人听得到。

春燕一瘸一拐地在伊万的搀扶下走到教研室门口的时候看见了蹲在地上闷闷不乐的王耀，她问道：“你怎么了？”

一旁伊万诧异地看着她，她只好先让他进去。

“没什么……如果我能跟他们交流就好了。如果我也能在这个时候做些什么……用我自己的知识和力量。唉，可惜，为什么我会是这幅样子。”王耀摇了摇头，看向春燕。对方抿了抿嘴，食指竖起贴在嘴唇上，示意他噤声。

“我有办法。”说完，她推开教研室的门走进去。

“液体火箭发动机的输送系统应该放在一起来讲，像挤压式输送系统和泵式输送系统，在对比中可以看出两者优劣。让原理服务于工作。”其中一个专家说道。

“但在介绍系统之前应该详细地说明一般液体火箭发动机的组成。如果没有基础的知识支撑，原理讲得再详细也没有用。”另一个专家点了点头。

“这二者也不矛盾嘛……我的教材就是那么编的。”王耀耸了耸肩。

“这二者不矛盾，我认为。”这时候，伊万开口，“作为一个学生来看，教材从简单到复杂是最容易接受与理解的。在介绍大致组成的时候，先让我们搞清楚每一个部分的作用，像喷注器、燃烧室、喷管等等，然后再详细地解释每一个部分的工作原理。”

王耀认同地点点头，悄悄冲伊万竖起大拇指。

这一天的工作结束以后，春燕和伊万留了下来收拾东西。王耀站在一旁看着妹妹，她揉了揉眉心，长时间的翻译也是非常疲惫的。伊万仍然在低声地跟她说些什么，让王耀有些不爽。春燕回答了几句之后伊万先离开了，王耀这才绕到春燕面前。

“你刚刚说的办法，是什么办法？”

“唔，你可以写信，我来翻译，然后转交给他们。”她看着王耀。

“那以谁的名义来写，又写给谁呢？”

“以谁的名义并不重要，我觉得你可以写给伊万。那些看上去就很古板的老教授或许不会喜欢以匿名信这种形式来交流。”春燕走出门。习惯性的，王耀退后一步让开，过后他才意识到，她根本触碰不到他。

“你的意思是伊万不古板？”他笑起来。

“……嗯，我觉得他人还蛮好的。”她看着伊万离开的方向点点头。

“不就是给你打了几天的饭然后接送你回宿舍吗……”他小声咕哝着。

“你说什么？”

“唔，没，没什么，”王耀摇了摇头，“我是说，我拿什么写啊，我连笔都拿不住。”

“那你今晚7点来我宿舍，口述，我来写。”她开口。

“只能这样了。”王耀点点头，跟在妹妹身后，她的脚已经好了不少，但走起来仍然有些费力。他们一步一步，总算来到食堂，伊万在不远处朝他们招手。

次日一早，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，王耀独自徘徊在女生公寓楼前的台阶上。初春的北京还是有些微凉，夜间水汽凝成的露水让空气微微湿润，这种还未被工业侵染的空气真是令人心旷神怡，王耀深深吸了一口气，然后伸了个懒腰。没一会儿，春燕走出来，她迈着小步子向王耀跑过去。

公寓门口有一片小树围成的小广场，趁着清早，春燕会在这里朗读一些俄语课文然后再去吃早饭。王耀坐在一旁的地上，看着妹妹，仿佛回到了高中的时候，她大清早在客厅读英语，自己在厨房做早餐的场景。不知道那边的春燕知不知道自己受了伤，或许组会都开完了。自己并不清楚这两个世界的时间流是否一样，如果回去成了烂柯人，又要如何面对那时的生活呢……

王耀看着远处的树叶陷入沉思。太阳这个时候已经升起来了，也渐渐暖和了些，空气中的雾气消散了，其他学生陆陆续续从宿舍里出来，去食堂或者去教室。当一只手在他跟前晃悠的时候他才回过神来，春燕收拾好了课本，打算去吃早饭了。

在食堂里，他们看见了伊万。其实苏联人住在学校外面不远的招待所，那里提供合他们口味的面包、黄油，但是伊万却经常跑来跟中国学生一起吃饭。春燕朝他走去，将背包放在他对面的作为上，拿了饭票就去打饭。王耀看到，伊万的目光一直追随着春燕，手边的包子许久都没有动一口。

这家伙绝对在打春燕的主意，王耀忍不住翻了个白眼，他随着伊万的目光看向自己的妹妹。王耀不得不承认，即使她穿着粗布衣服，扎着俩土里土气的麻花辫，留着有年代感的厚重齐刘海，她仍然是个美人，尤其是她融进气质里的沉静，能让人非常安心，王耀也时常被这一股沉静所抚慰。妹妹大了迟早会离开的，但真的舍不得呢……王耀突然感觉自己像位老父亲，但明明他们是同一天出生的双胞胎。

他一如既往地跟着春燕，在一边旁听苏联专家的讨论，他们不仅带来了完整的教学以及行政体系，还带来了中国仍然没有的火箭、导弹方面的知识。王耀听得津津有味，这样的讨论不像平时上课，教授把一个个复杂的公式写在黑板上，然后让你死记硬背，而是像鱼儿徜徉在大海里一样，他能自由地游动，呼吸，还有感受，仿佛那些式子变成了一个个有生命的铆钉、铁皮，然后在他脑海里组装成为真正的可以升空的火箭。

休息的的间隙，春燕将伊万拉到门外，把王耀的信递给他。她说，这是一个她的朋友写给伊万的，那位朋友也是学火箭发动机设计的，有一次路过听到了他们讨论的内容。伊万收下了，叠得整整齐齐仔细放在口袋里。

中午春燕被一群姑娘叫出了学校，说是去外面下馆子。王耀百无聊赖，只好跟在伊万身后。果然，没有春燕陪着，他回到了自己住的招待所，啃起了一个看上去就很硬的大列巴，配上一碟红菜汤。他打开信封，取出里面的信纸。王耀站在他身后看着春燕写的内容，虽然他看不懂俄语，但春燕写的俄语一如既往的漂亮，就像他在现代的妹妹一样。

亲爱的苏联朋友：  
您好，我是一名北京航空学院的普通学生，碰巧听见了你们的讨论。你们讨论的内容跟我所学专业有很大的重合性，所以令我非常着迷。因此我拜托王春燕同志替我写下这封信件，综合了一些我的思考与看法。希望不会让您觉得唐突。

看到这里，伊万放下了他的大列巴，他坐到床上去，认认真真地开始看接下来的内容。这个角度让王耀看不到信件上的文字了，他也不好意思爬到人家床上去，那样显得太奇怪了，即使没有人看得见他。接下来王耀写的就是他们专业相关的内容，他作为一个从二十一世纪来的新新人类，火箭技术在中国的发展自然是日新月异，他挑了一些并不算机密的部分阐述了大致的思路，并且加重了对于基础学科的运用，对于这时候的人来说已经足够令他们注目了。

此外，王耀当然写了一些关心他在这边生活的客套话，有朋自远方来的待客之道在中国自古以来都是相通的。读完了信，伊万将信纸重新按照原来的顺序折叠好，整整齐齐地塞进信封。他打开自己的行李箱，将春燕给他的信件妥帖地收了起来。放在桌子上的红菜汤早就变成了一盘冷汤，闻起来还有些牛肉的腥味，大个子囫囵地吃完了午饭，拿出信纸，在书桌前坐下就开始回复王耀的信件。

这个时候，王耀打算从门离开，可令他意外的是，他竟然触碰到了门把手，而不是像原来一样可以穿过。他吓了一跳，连忙回头去看伊万，但对方似乎没有注意到门边的动静。王耀蹑手蹑脚地走到伊万身后，他伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，他的手又诡异地穿过了伊万的身体。王耀放下心来，看来他仍然不能看到自己。王耀重新走到门前，这一次，他顺利地穿过了门。

“你说这是怎么回事呢？”王耀仔细地给春燕描述了他在伊万房间发生的事情。

“什么，你竟然到他屋子里去了！”春燕看着他，微微提高了音量。

“这个……晚一点我再解释，重要的是，我怎么能碰到门把手的。”王耀摊开手，像以往一样盘腿在地上坐下。

“那……他的房间看上去是什么样的。”春燕从阳台的窗户向外看去，天边泛起了些红霞。

“不就是招待所的样子呗，燕子，你到底在想什么啊！”王耀焦急地站了起来，以他对王春燕的了解，即使在不同的时代，她也一定是喜欢上了那个苏联人。想到过两年就会发生的事情，王耀走上前，双手放在春燕的肩上。他再一次碰到了这个世界的物体，他碰到了春燕！

“你……你怎么会碰得到我？”春燕惊讶地退后了一步。

王耀不明所以地看了看自己的手，他试着去拿桌上的杯子，手却穿过了杯子。

“我也不知道。”他摇了摇头。

“你刚刚想跟我说什么？”春燕突然发问。

“没什么……”他摇了摇头。

“不，一定是你想跟我说什么非常重要的事情，习惯性地想要把手放在我的肩上，而脑子里也认为自己应该把手放在我的肩上，你的身体和大脑都没有排斥这个行为，因为是下意识的。”她竖起一根手指，在宿舍里来回踱步，“就像我拿起这支笔一样，这是非常自然而然的事情，因为我要写东西。”

“而我刚刚去拿那个杯子，潜意识里认为自己应该穿过杯子。”王耀若有所思地点点头，“是这个意思吗？”

“没错！你快试试拿点别的东西！”春燕激动地把手里的笔递给他，全然忘记了王耀方才欲言又止的样子。

夜渐渐深了，月亮的影子爬上枝头，窗外一片寂静，只有几声轻微的蝉鸣。突然，一阵敲窗子的声音让春燕吓了一跳。她早就把王耀从自己的房间里赶出去了，而他也根本碰不到窗户。她走到窗前，打开来，看到站在外头的伊万。

“你怎么来了，这么晚了。”她探出头去，看了看周围，“等我一下。”春燕重新关上窗户，她披上外衣，踩着毛绒拖鞋，匆匆忙忙地跑到宿舍外头。

“燕，我来给你这个。”他从口袋里掏出信封，“麻烦你翻译成中文，然后替我交给那位‘路过的同学’，好吗？”

“好的，那你也可以明天天亮了再给我呀，现在这么晚了。”春燕从他手里接过信封，里面的信纸厚厚一叠，她忍不住在心里痛骂王耀给她增加工作量。

“唔……是不是有些长，翻译起来会很累吧？”

“不会不会，这也是在帮助我进步嘛。”她笑起来。

“这是你额外的工作，作为补偿，我请你吃饭吧。”伊万笑起来，“周末，在我住的地方，我带你尝尝俄餐，好吗？”

“真的吗？”春燕感觉自己面颊发烫，好在是夜晚，看不出泛起的红晕，“我是说，好啊。”

“对了，还有那位路过的同学，我想知道，他叫什么名字。我也想见见他。”

“啊……他啊，他……，他没时间的！”春燕眨了眨眼睛。

“为什么呢？”

“他周末，他周末要跟系里出去做实践活动，一去就是两天，回不来的。你们如果想通信的话，我来翻译就好了。”春燕支支吾吾地开口。

“这样啊……那太好了。”

“你说什么？”

“没什么，那这样周末就只有我们了。”他笑起来，握住春燕的手。

此刻，王耀从一旁的树丛中走了出来，他看到春燕有些惊慌，但更多是惊喜的目光。他朝春燕点了点头，有些事情，他注定是无法阻止的。姑娘似乎是明白了自己的意思，她回握住了苏联人的手掌，露出灿烂的笑容。

“他叫王耀，跟我一个姓，王——耀——”

“王——耀——”

起床号日复一日地回响在柏彦庄这一方土地上空，梧桐树的叶子被渡上了夏天的颜色，东西两个食堂中间的葡萄架上也长出了青色的小葡萄，再过几个星期，鸟儿就能尝到最先成熟的果子。

夏天到了。

这些日子里，王耀对北京航空学院的生活愈发熟悉了起来。这里的人充满着单纯的干劲，还有一腔空天报国的豪迈热血，学生们内心的信念还有对知识的渴求让艰苦枯燥的生活变得富有生机。他能在下午四五点的时候，看见从教学楼涌向操场的学生，他们跑步、打球，在单双杠上锻炼身体，航模队调试着他们的飞机，目送它们升上天空。

王耀发现，只要拥有强大的精神意志就能够支配自己在这个世界的身体。通过练习，他可以拿笔写信，可以触碰到春燕，甚至能够隐藏自己的身体，让春燕都看不见他的存在。这一切都建立在他对这个世界的了解与认识，还有融入上。

他和伊万的通信仍然在继续，但两个人就像液体火箭发动机的燃烧剂储存箱和氧化剂储存箱一样，虽然共处一室，但无法产生直接的交集。他们的思想也确实像燃烧剂与氧化剂一样，触碰到一起，产生出巨大的能量与火花，点燃了两个不同时代年轻人的内心世界。伊万似乎完全将王耀当做了一个值得信赖的朋友，即使他与王耀素未谋面，他会与他谈论北京的食物、谈论俄罗斯广袤的大地，普希金美丽的诗歌，陀思妥耶夫斯基闪烁着光芒的黑夜，他们还从火箭发动机谈到理想，谈到光辉与希望。

或许是人们在白纸上书写也是同时在直面更真实的自我。王耀也发觉自己的想法几乎都坦诚地流露到了纸面上，他经常能够被伊万直白而诚恳深切的语言打动，就连春燕偶尔也会被吸引，参与到他们的讨论中。

不过后来王耀得知伊万的母亲是一名英语老师，伊万本人英语也还不错以后，他就没有再拜托春燕帮忙翻译俄语，而是用英语直接与对方写信。当春燕把伊万亲手写的书信交给王耀的时候，他甚至内心有些激动，王耀看着那些流畅的线条，仿佛能感受到握笔的人手中的力量。

伊万在信中写道：我感觉我们仿佛相识十多年的朋友，自童年时代就在一起玩耍与谈心，但了不起的是，我们明明只认识寥寥数月。或许这就是中国人所说的“缘分”（此处为拼音），这是燕教我的词语，多么美丽而且精准的描述啊。不知道我们何时才能见面，但我相信，既然我们有缘，那么总有一天会见面的。我多期盼那一天啊！

王耀忍不住嘴角上扬，他提笔写下：我们的确好像相识已久，甚至于超越了现有的生命与时间。我知道这听上去很怪异，请你不要见怪。但是非常不巧，我最近手上一直有些琐事需要我花费大量精力去处理，或许我们无法见面也是一种特殊的“缘分”。但我们总会有机会见面的！

有时候，他们也会聊到春燕。

伊万是这么对王耀描述这个姑娘的：她就像一只轻盈可爱的飞鸟，从我的心上划过。我觉得她的笑是我见过最迷人的，简直比点火器摩擦的火花还要闪耀。但有时候我感觉自己好像抓不住她一样，她书下一秒就会从我身边飞走。我拿不准她喜欢的东西，我更不知道哪一种花朵才能衬得上她迷人的黑发。王耀同志，虽然这样说有些不妥，但我还要说，你和燕，是我在中国遇到的最宝贵的人。请给我一些建议吧！你与她见过，你是她的同乡、同学，你们相像得甚至让我嫉妒！快点告诉我吧！

看到这里，王耀忍不住笑起来，他扭头看了一眼靠在床头捧着本书的春燕，她打了个哈欠，看到王耀的目光。

“你还没写完吗，我想睡觉了。”她开口。

“快了快了，快放假了，你假期打算回家吗？”

“不，我留在北京。”她放下书，走到桌子旁倒了杯水。

“伊万呢？”

姑娘突然一顿，脸上染了些绯红。

“你问这个干嘛。”

“没事，我就问问。”王耀继续转过身写信。

他写道：你说的没错，春燕的确是个不可多得的好姑娘，但我不敢过多的在你面前夸奖她，这应该成为你的特权。春燕对于我来说，就像一位可爱的小妹妹，我与她来自同一个地方，她的父母托我好好照顾她，可惜我因为学业与实习无法兑现这个诺言，有你在反而使我更加放心。假期就要到了，春燕告诉我她会留在北京，或许这是一个好机会，你们可以一起在北京城漫步，这里的街头巷尾都富有生活的气息，或者你们可以去爬山，北京有几座小有名气的小山丘，我想她会喜欢的。

有时候，王耀会跟春燕和伊万一起去看话剧，学院的话剧团在这一片都小有名气，经常会组织外校的人来观看。像《霓虹灯下的哨兵》、《八一风暴》、《同志你走错了路》等等话剧，可以说在当时极大地丰富了师生的精神文化生活。

但春燕也时常抱怨，王耀总是在她和伊万身边，让她感觉有些不自在。春燕是个通情达理的姑娘，她明白王耀目前处境尴尬，他不跟着春燕自己似乎也没什么事情可做。王耀也觉得自己不应该总是打扰他们，但他总会不放心，至于不放心什么，他说不上来。每一次看见春燕和伊万手牵手走在校园的梧桐树下，王耀总有一种冲动，他想抓住春燕的肩膀，告诉她将来会发生的事情，告诉她苏联专家一批又一批地撤走，而她的伊万总有一天会回到俄罗斯，他不可能陪伴她一辈子。

“燕！”伊万站在食堂门前的葡萄架旁边，向春燕挥手。

姑娘小跑过去，非常自然地挽起了他的胳膊，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。他们沿着铺上碎石的马路向东走去，一直走出了校门口。王耀悄悄跟在后面，隐去身形。两个人拦了一辆要进城的老乡的载货车，用两张粮票换了敞篷小车后的位置，挤在货物旁边，就这么一路进了北京城。

果真像王耀信里建议的一样，伊万带着春燕在京城里漫步，他们去了故宫，去了天安门，在城墙上俯瞰广阔的京城。伊万勉勉强强学了些中文，他虽然说得颠三倒四，但是基本能表达出自己的意思。

“这里就像莫斯科的红场一样美。”他牵着春燕的手。

“如果有一天我也能去莫斯科看看就好了。”春燕笑起来，看向远方。伊万侧头注视着春燕，抚摸着她柔软的手掌。

“我一定会带你去的。”他开口，“但我还想带一个朋友去，你会介意吗？”

“你是说王耀吧。”春燕笑起来，“我当然不会介意，你们俩的感情真的难能可贵。”

“什么是‘难能可贵’？”

“就是非常宝贵。”春燕回头看了一眼王耀站的位置，随后目光看向远方。

难道是自己刚刚笑得太大声了吗，王耀在心里反思。他顺着春燕的目光向远处看去，天安门广场在这几十年里大致没有什么变化，无外乎是绿植多了些、人也多了许多。

“不知道王耀有没有喜欢的姑娘。”伊万看着春燕开口。

“他当然没有。”

你为什么这么笃定啊？王耀忍不住腹诽，虽然自己的确没有，即使在那边，从本科到研究生，自己似乎一直与恋爱无缘。他总是归咎于学校尴尬的男女比例，但即便如此，身边的兄弟一个个都牵上了姑娘的手，要不然就是牵上了其他兄弟的手，只有自己还是孤家寡人。

“唔，不管这些了。反正我有，而她就站在我面前。”伊万笑起来，点了点春燕的鼻尖，他将她拥到自己怀中，鼻子埋在她的头顶，呼吸着她的气息。

你们这是把狗骗进来杀……王耀叹了口气，走下城楼，他还是下去等他们好了。

就这样，春燕和伊万在假期里游遍了京城各个地方。有一回，他们去爬山，在山里兜兜转转的小路中迷了路，直到天黑了，分辨着月亮和星星的方位才找到下山的路。伊万也会带春燕去他认识的俄餐厅，里面有苏联艺术家组成的乐队，演奏一些舒缓的苏联歌曲或者舞曲，他带着她在舞池里旋转。有时候，学校里组织假期留校的学生包饺子，春燕会把煮好的饺子带到伊万住的招待所，两个人分着吃掉。

不在上课的时候，春燕会换下她的学生服装，穿上她喜欢的漂亮裙子。她有一些自己买的布料，颜色鲜艳但不出挑，然后找裁缝做成旗袍，剩余的边角料做成小饰品。这样的打扮是绝对不能出现在学校里的，但她偶尔会在去饭店的时候穿一穿。这样的春燕就连王耀都觉得耳目一新，不管在什么年代，她永远都是个爱打扮的小姑娘。

“怎么样？”春燕对着镜子转了一圈，她甚至还描了描眉毛，涂了些口红。

“好看，今天要去哪里呀？”王耀看了看自己身上几个月没有换过的衬衫牛仔裤，叹了口气。

“你怎么了？”

“我……我来这里也有几个月了。不知道那边现在是什么样。”

“你会想家吗？”春燕转过身，看着他。

“这里不也是我的家吗，这个学校就是我的母校，只不过我还是不属于这里啊……”

“不，你属于这里。”她郑重地点点头，“伊万跟我说了，你给他提的建议在专家组里都得到了好评，你也在用自己的力量推动着这个时代的发展，怎么能说不属于这里呢？”

“是吗，但我的知识最终还是来源于前人的总结，而前人们，就是伊万这些人啊。”王耀颓然地坐下来，他看着春燕打扮得那么漂亮，还是开口，“或许你说的有道理，快去见他吧，别让人家等急了。”他露出一个微笑，挥了挥手。

“哎呀，你怎么知道我就是要去见他了。”她莞尔，羞赧地低下头。

“燕子，你今天很漂亮，你的笑容也带着幸福。我真的希望你们能够一直走下去。”他看着春燕，少女曼妙的线条在旗袍的包裹下凸显出来，她稍微卷了卷头发，披散在肩上，头上戴着一顶秀气的礼帽，简直像画报里的人。

“哥……你今天是怎么了，要不我留下来陪你聊聊天吧。”她担忧地坐在他身旁，王耀半透明的躯体却看上去比以往都要沉重。

“不用了，我没事的，我这不还要给伊万回信吗，你去吧。”王耀朝妹妹挥挥手，让她放心，“路上注意安全，早点回来。”

这一次王耀没有再跟着春燕，像他说的那样，他还有信没有写完。他小心翼翼地下笔：伊万同志，我最近一直在疑惑一件事情。如果，我是说如果，有一个机会能够使你回到卫国战争甚至更早以前，你会认为自己能够属于那一个时代吗，会有勇气用自己的知识与力量去改造那时的社会吗？你会怀念现在的故乡吗？

过了些日子，王耀从春燕手中拿到了回信，伊万是这么写的：亲爱的王耀同志，你为什么会突然冒出如此奇怪的想法。但我觉得这个假设非常有趣，如果有一天时空旅行能够实现，这已经是亘古的课题了。我想，即便我的知识超过于那个时代，但它也是来自于那个时代的，它是属于我的。我们不属于任何一个时代，而是时代在我们身上留下何种烙印，或许我们可以向哲学院的同学打听这样的问题。但是改造社会，是的，王耀同志，我们不应该对这件事情抱有疑惑，改造社会应该是每一个人的使命，是我们实现崇高理想的途径，我们只需要抱着一腔热血去做，去实践。我想，如果回到了卫国战争，我一定会拿起武器冲上前线的，或者在军备研发里发光发热，不论在何时何地，我们都能找到自己的位置。所以王耀同志，你还在疑虑什么呢？

我思念故乡，我怀念汩汩流淌的莫斯科河，怀念漫天白雪，怀念红场上盘旋的鸽子。但我在中国依旧可以用自己的知识为人类科技的贡献做出什么。我为什么如此欣喜能认识你和燕子，就是因为我在你们身上也感受到了，你们认为人应该有更大更崇高的使命感，这让你们的精神如同金子一样闪闪发光。（最后一句话伊万特地拿笔加粗了）

这一封信王耀也给春燕看过了，姑娘轻轻将手放在王耀肩膀的位置，他感受不到她的触碰，但是他知道她也会站在他身边。

“以后我还有机会继续翻译你们的通信吗？”她摩挲着信纸上的文字。

“当然有机会，同志之间没有秘密。况且我有很多专业名词不知道英文是什么。”王耀笑起来，他感觉心里有什么东西放下了，这是他回到过去以来第一次感觉到纯粹的快乐。

新的学年开始，苏联来的火箭技术全面在北京航空学院里传播普及，全校师生不断汲取着宝贵的知识，即使是秋天过去、寒冬到来也保持着高涨的热情。春燕的翻译工作告一段落，她回到了自己的学校上课，但是不久之后，她以北京航空学院俄语课助教的身份返回了这里，她搬去了教职工宿舍，从原来外聘人员的一人间换成了现在的六人间。冬天的时候室内有了暖气，但是锅炉房和烟筒里飘出来的浓烟也经常呛得人睁不开眼睛，没有铺上柏油的土路上没走几步就堆满了用来取暖的煤炭，这些都成了暖气的代价。条件比以往变得更加艰苦了，但是春燕不在意，她戏称北京航空学院是烟筒最多的学校，也是最暖和的地方。

学校的建设还在继续，仿佛变成了国家建设的小小缩影。

更多的时候王耀选择待在伊万身边，他们的科研还有教学当然比俄语更有趣，尤其是在王耀擅长的领域，他能有更多在信中跟伊万讨论的空间。下课以后，他会跟着伊万去接春燕，然后一起去食堂。王耀已经很久没有吃过东西了，他虽然不饿，但也怀念食物的香气，他看着互相挑拣着对方盘子里饺子的春燕和伊万，抱着胳膊摇了摇头。

饭后，伊万将春燕送回宿舍，她还得准备明天上课用的东西。两个人在门口依依抱别。

“燕，要不以后你搬来跟我一起住吧。我想多见见你，一刻也不想跟你分开。”伊万搂着她。

“不行呀，招待所里还得住其他的人，我去不就浪费了一个房间吗。”春燕摇了摇头。

“我是说，跟我住一个房间，可以吗？”他牵住她的手。

“……伊万，不行！”她甩开他的手，扭头走进了宿舍大门，小跑着进了房间，留伊万一个人停在原地。苏联大个子不明所以地挠了挠头发，看着她离开的方向，最终还是走了。

王耀看到这一幕长叹了一口气，他穿过门，走到春燕的房间，这时候她的其他舍友还没有回来。

“燕，你知道他不是那个意思。”王耀开口。

“我当然知道……”她小声嘟囔着，“但是，但是这种事情说出来了，多不好意思啊。”

“有什么的，在我的年代这是最正常不过的事情。”王耀耸了耸肩。

“可是，孤男寡女，我们又没有结婚。”

“你不会想在这个时候结婚吧？”王耀突然提高了音调。

“你这么大声干嘛……”

“不是，对不起，燕子，结婚是件大事，你得谨慎考虑。万一，我是说万一你跟伊万分手了怎么办？”

“我们不会的！”她坚定地说。

“那他回苏联了呢？”王耀叹了口气。

“我会跟他一起，他答应我的。”

“燕子，你能答应我一件事吗？”王耀看着她。

“什么事情？”

“中国第一颗导弹发射之前，都不要跟伊万结婚，那之后的事就之后再说。”他认真地开口。

“为什么？那会很久吗？”

“不会很久了，也就是这两年的事。相信我，我不会骗你的。”他看着春燕琥珀色的大眼睛，她的眼睛与他的有八分相似，但眼尾更加上挑，形状也更圆润。

“好吧，我答应你。”她笑起来，“这是什么奇怪的要求。”

炮竹响过，新年伊始，北京航空学院也迎来了全新的面貌。苏联专家和中国教授带出了一批有生气的教学队伍，1958年，北航展开了教学、科研、设计、试制四结合的“教育革命”，不仅如此，还筹办了长沙分院。

等到梧桐树的叶子冒出嫩绿的新芽时，伊万来到北京航空学院也有一年的时间了。他跟王耀的通信已经攒了厚厚一沓，就连比他写给春燕的小诗都要多上许多。而伊万写给王耀的信全部都放在春燕的抽屉里，夹杂着他给春燕写的小诗。王耀偶尔会翻看那些诗，虽然他完全看不懂，但是也会为这个纯真年代的爱情唏嘘不已。

这一年的春天注定是突进的，向上的。在全面解放思想的气氛里，北航的青年教师大胆提出了设计中国自己的火箭的设想。在大会下面默默聆听的王耀突然感觉鼻子发酸，他真的在见证历史，他要看到“北京二号”从设计到研发到最后发射的全过程了！

然而事情当然不会如想象中顺利。

有一天按照惯例，王耀走在去教研室的路上接春燕，却听见里头出现了争执的声音。他穿过门进去看到中国人和苏联人站成两拨，剑拔弩张，春燕作为翻译在中间，不停地切换两种语言，她眉头紧锁，声音也微微发颤。

“现在是搞型号最好的时候，中国也迫切需要自己的东西。要不然怎么跟资本主义、帝国主义对抗，怎么超英赶美！”中国教师拍着桌子说道。春燕尽量翻译得语气温和，但也隐藏不了话语间的情绪。

“但是同志，这是不现实的。你们二月份提出了自主研发‘北航一号’，现在的火箭‘北航二号’还有无人机‘北航五号’我们是觉得可以完成的，但是后续你们要搞那么多型号研发，还必须在59年完成，就为了一个国庆献礼，你们觉得这可能吗，这是不现实也是不合理的。”

“请您注意您的言辞，虽然我们有现实条件的限制，但我们能够最大限度地发挥主观能动性。国庆是伟大而崇高的，是中国千千万万革命将士用鲜血换来的胜利成果，我不允许你们侮辱她！”

最后教研会不欢而散。王耀看着满脸疲倦的春燕，他张开双臂，上前给了她一个拥抱。春燕推开他，手却穿过了王耀的躯体。没过多久，伊万也一脸阴沉地走了进来。

“去吃饭吧？”他开口。

“你们那边也吵起来了吗？”春燕问道。

他点点头，手从口袋里抽出来，牵过春燕的手。

“自从‘大跃进’这个说法提出以后，我就觉得越来越不对劲了。”春燕将脑袋靠在伊万的身上，“我的头好痛，刚刚一直在翻译。我不想说俄语了……”

“那就不要说了。”他揽住春燕的肩膀。

王耀叹了一口气，大跃进时代终于到来了。他看着面前依偎的两个人，突然感觉到人类在时代的洪流面前是多么渺小，只能徒增悲叹。

第二天王耀收到了伊万的来信，信中提到了关于“大跃进”，还有对于学校里大搞型号和献礼任务，热衷于模型制造而不求实干的不满。他将伊万的信拿给春燕看了，决定让春燕把他的回信翻译成俄语。

以下截取一段：

亲爱的伊万同志，我明白你的忧虑，我也同样在为我的学校还有我的国家担忧。但是我们不得不承认，用个人的力量对抗时代是愚蠢的。现在的情况，我只能将其称为制度的弊病。没有人说过现有的制度就是完美的，任何一个国家都不可能拥有完美的制度，人类永远都会在探索与完善的过程中。因此，在这样的过程里，难免会产生许多问题，虽然现在人们还没有意识到“大跃进”的愚蠢，但迟早会有人发现现阶段的状态无法解决根本问题，反而会带来更多矛盾。

但我们作为个人，难免会在这样的环境中受到影响甚至侵害。或许苏联专家们已经被学校领导层架空，或许你没有办法再参与教研室的讨论会，甚至你也看不到你关心的“北航二号”的研制过程，不过我保证，我会告诉你一切可以说的研发细节。春燕也会一直在。作为清醒的人，我们仍然有许多力量做些什么，即使微不足道，但在将来应该能够显现出作用。

亲爱的伊万同志，请允许我再次这么称呼你。假如有朝一日，制度没有办法带领国家继续走下去，请你也不要放弃希望，因为我们的目标是人类更好的明天。

由于学校教授和苏联专家在意见上的分歧，603教研室的西良廖夫和佘陆新等专家只好转而将他们的研究放在基础学科的建设和教育上。在此期间，他们撰写了一些学术性较强的期刊文章登载在校刊上，而像伊万这样跟着教授来学习的学生除了与中国学生一起上课之余，还委屈巴巴地被请到了俄语课堂上。

就在这样一个飞舞着柳絮和沙土的春天下午，春燕将伊万叫到了学校后面的空地，他们刚刚从俄语课上下来。王耀跟在二人身后，北京春天的风依旧猛烈，树叶和尘土被它卷起，打着旋儿在地面上空飞舞，但王耀的衣角纹丝不动，他的小辫儿依旧服服帖帖地待在肩膀上。春燕的刘海儿被风分开，露出她光洁饱满的额头，她伸出手挡在眼睛前。伊万直接将她藏在自己宽大的身影后面，为她遮住风沙。王耀径直走过二人，站到一堵土墙下，清晰可见的阴影划在地上，像分出两个世界一样。

这里十分偏僻，一般不会有人经过。

待他们都站在阴影里以后，春燕从她的挎包里翻出了昨夜翻译的信件，她递给伊万。两个人说了些什么，伊万重新将信纸交给春燕。她将信纸举起来，念出上面的内容，声音虽然不大，但是语调坚定，俄语虽然不似中文一般抑扬顿挫，但她也情感丰沛。

王耀看见伊万被风吹起的短发，那一道光明与黑暗的分界在他的发梢上跳跃，他注视着春燕，认真倾听着，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿了起来，神情若有所思。王耀发觉伊万来到中国以后好像瘦了些，原本坚毅的下颌线现在更像刀刻的一般。这让他看上去像个战士，而不像学生。王耀心想。

大个子得稍微低下头才能听清春燕的声音，他的目光藏在阴影里，王耀看不清楚，但是当春燕念完，他伸出手紧紧拥抱住了她。

“我爱你，我爱你们。”他用生涩的中文说道，声音微微发颤，听上去有些滑稽。可此情此景让王耀也忍不住鼻子一酸。他知道这种被架空以后的压抑，他明白这样绝处遇到知音的欣喜。

（后面的对话由春燕给王耀在之后翻译）

“我也是，我相信他也是。”春燕回抱住伊万，她踮起脚尖，用尽全力将自己的温暖传递给他。

“真希望有机会能够王耀一起做科研。”他开口，坚实的臂膀环绕着春燕。

“一定有机会的，你现在说，或许他能感受到呢？”春燕轻轻笑起来，让伊万松开自己，她悄悄瞟了一眼王耀站的位置，冲他眨眨眼睛。

“王耀同志，真希望有机会能跟你一起搞科研！”伊万高声道，他被自己对着空气说话的模样逗笑了。

“他一定能听见。”春燕抬头看着伊万。

大个子男人注视着春燕，他望进她琥珀色的明亮眼眸里，轻轻开口：“虽然很不可思议，但有时候我会怀疑王耀并不存在，我甚至觉得你跟王耀就是同一个人。”

姑娘愣住了，她看着伊万，张了张口却不知如何解释。

“但那些机械原理，那些公式，你确实是不知道的。”伊万继续开口，“可是，这个世界上除了你，还有谁能与我那么心意相通呢？”他凑上前去，想要吻一吻她。

“你说得我都要开始嫉妒王耀了。”她笑着推开他的脸，将手里的信纸塞到他手中，“你要是珍惜他的话就好好收着！我想，他知道你这么说会很高兴的。”

“好，我都好好收着了，就在我房间里，”他接过信纸，“你不用嫉妒他，他应该嫉妒你。”伊万笑起来，拉过她的手，“你要不要去看看我把王耀的信都放在哪里了，然后我们去喝你最喜欢的红菜汤，加酸奶油的那种。”

“好啊！走吧。”

好在这个时候“大跃进”的苗头只是初现而已，中国学者迫切希望填补中国诸多领域的空白也得到了理解。苏联专家与中国学者的争论停留在设计试制的问题上，在去年就有苏联专家强调过，不能把型号的设计、试制当成科研,科研工作比设计试制更重要。而且，评比先进不能只看科研项目，这样会把教学放在第二位。王耀深感认同，他在本科期间，有些基础课程完全依靠自学，或者从学长学姐那儿继承来一些资料复习，老师的存在仿佛就是PPT念诵机器。

三月份，“北航二号（后改为“北京二号”）”探空火箭的研制如火如荼地开展起来，在专业问题上，中国的学生与老师还是展现出了极大的谦虚美德，伊万仍然能够参与研究，多名苏联专家也提供了从弹体、发动机到燃料配置的指导。

在王耀看来，短短几个月时间让火箭升空几乎是个不可能完成的任务，这一段历史也一直被北航人传唱。他哼着小曲，在课室的角落里画着些什么，春燕坐在旁边替他打掩护。要不然被人看见一直比在空中自动写写画画，而且画的还是火箭发动机平面图，真的是一件非常诡异的事情。

“你怎么心情这么好？”春燕在她的俄语文学书上做笔记。

“没有啊，我心情很好吗？”王耀笑起来，得意地看着自己的大作。

“这是什么啊？”

“这是液体火箭发动机，火箭的心脏。”王耀捂着自己的胸口，大声地说。反正这里除了春燕，没有人能听见他的声音。

“这个要我给万尼亚吗？”

“万尼亚？谁来的？”

“伊万啊，万尼亚是他的小名。”春燕笑起来。

“啧啧，连昵称都叫上了。”王耀撇撇嘴，“不用，这个不给他，要不给你吧，你可以裱起来贴在墙上瞻仰。”王耀拿起那张图纸，夸张地挥了挥手。

“噗嗤，谁稀罕啊。”她笑起来。

“燕，你在跟谁说话？”伊万的声音突兀地传过来，他刚刚从教研室回来，春燕一直会固定在这个教室自习。

“啊？”她立刻将王耀画的图纸收到抽屉里，“没有，没跟谁说话，我在看书，自言自语。”她抬头看着伊万，“今天怎么样，还顺利吗？”

“遇到了几个小问题，发动机上面的。”他在春燕旁边坐下，叹了一口气，“不过没关系，我相信能够解决的。”

“嗯，大家的积极性都很高，要赶着为国庆献礼呢！”

“你们院里有什么活动吗？”

“我们组织了翻译文章的比赛，我这不就在准备吗。”春燕把她的书拿到伊万面前。兴许是看到自己的母语，王耀看见伊万露出了少见的笑容。

“这里，词尾错了。”他指着书上一个地方，跑去给俄语课当助教已经让伊万对他的教学任务轻车熟路起来，一眼就看到了春燕犯的小错误。

“哪里，噢，天啊，”春燕凑过去，“我不小心写错了！好丢人！”她捧着自己的脸，扫了眼王耀在的位置。

“这里只有我们两个，有什么丢人的。”伊万笑起来，刮了刮春燕的鼻子。

一旁缩在角落里的透明人王耀使劲咳嗽起来，他只好穿过桌椅，离开自己的位置。结果他手上的笔这时候掉了下来，滚落在地上发出清脆的声响。

“这是你的笔吗？”伊万走过去捡起来。

“呃，是我的，怎么会从那里掉下来，好诡异。”她从伊万手中接过自己的笔，心虚地看着王耀，做出“快走”的嘴型。

“哈，说不定这间教室以后会被人记住，作为‘闹鬼的教室’。”伊万耸耸肩，他将自己的图纸从包里拿出来，在桌上打开。

“咦，这不是液体火箭发动机的剖面图吗？”春燕看过去。

“这你也知道？”伊万似乎很惊讶，“对啊，这就是火箭的心脏。我们今天的问题就出现在这个位置，我正要来算一算到底如何解决。”他指了指图上一处地方。

春燕从抽屉里拿出王耀刚刚画的图，放在桌上摊开。

“你看看这个，会不会有点帮助？上面的中文我帮你译成俄语。”

“天啊，这是你画的吗？”

“不，这是王耀画的，他刚刚在这里。”

“怎么不早告诉我，如果我早点来就好了……让我看看，这里，这个词是什么意思？”

王耀看着两个脑袋凑在一块儿的人，放心地离开了这个教室。临走前，他回头看了一眼伊万，他正认真地研读着自己刚刚画出来的图纸，虽然他只是画了个大概，但有些技术或许现在的人还没办法掌握，他不知道自己的行为是否合理，但这是他所有能做的了。如果他能有一个实体，如果他能让伊万看见，如果他们可以见面……王耀叹了一口气，最终还是穿过那扇轻飘飘的木门。

北航二号液体火箭发动机的小组的实验紧锣密鼓地开展着，每一次新的实验都会产生一些小问题，学生们分组解决问题，这样研制的效率大大提升。王耀最经常去的小组叫做发动机试验小组，这个部分的任务是最艰难的。他们一共进行了43次发动机热试车，发动机三次被烧坏，还发生了一场小型爆炸和一场大型爆炸，不过好在最后实验总算是成功了。

9月底，北京二号的固体火箭和液体火箭在吉林白城子一个炮兵靶场展开最终的发射实验，最后一次的发射在10月3日。历时六个月，北航学子将自己的探空火箭，也是亚洲第一个现代火箭送上了天空。

虽然王耀没能前往吉林，但收到消息的那一刻，全校都沸腾了起来，所有学生欢欣鼓舞，他们六个月的努力没有白费！春燕虽然没有直接参与研发活动，但她也做了许多翻译工作，甚至大致弄明白了火箭的基本构造。

“感觉像把自己的孩子送上天一样。”春燕在表彰大会上小声跟王耀说。

“可惜我们没能亲眼看见它翱翔在天地间*。”他轻轻笑起来，甚至开始哼起歌。

姑娘瞟了他一眼，抿着嘴掩饰自己快要藏不住的笑声，好在这个时候大家鼓起掌来，她使劲拍着手掌，掌心都发红发烫了。

十月份的翻译大赛春燕拿了个分量十足的一等奖，她从领奖台上下来的时候，王耀想到了幼儿园的故事大赛春燕获奖以后，脑门上贴着一朵小红花一蹦一跳地走到他身边的场景。她从小就口齿伶俐，不像王耀，要组织一段语言必须在心里打一个草稿，但王耀有一个优点，就是能将事情从头到尾、事无巨细地清晰讲述。

她蓝色的粗布衣服上别了一朵红花，在王耀看上去颇为滑稽，但这朵红花在那时代表的就是荣誉。花朵随着她的步伐颤动，头上的两条麻花辫也跳跃起来，她捧着自己的奖状跑到王耀身边，用肩膀轻轻撞了撞旁边的伊万。王耀微笑着看妹妹跟伊万低语，思绪不自觉就飘到了一年后。

按照燕子的性格，她肯定会很难过吧，她甚至会做出些什么出格的事情。他忍不住叹了一口气。春燕奇怪地往他的方向看了看，伊万的目光也移过来了。王耀轻轻摇摇头。等大会结束，伊万把春燕送到她的宿舍门口离开以后，春燕叫住了王耀。

“哥，你这几天怎么了？”她带着他走到宿舍后面一块背阴地。

“我没怎么啊。”他强扯出一个笑容。

“你笑得比哭还难看。”春燕皱起眉头，“伊万刚刚跟我说，他感觉我身边总有一个人似的。”

“他不会吃醋了吧。”王耀哈哈笑起来。

“不要扯开话题！你到底有什么事情瞒着我们。”春燕跺了跺脚，她的红花还戴在胸前，似乎花瓣也透露着焦急。

“如果……”王耀尝试着组织语言，但他发现自己就是无法开口，“如果有一天我消失了，你会想我吗？”

“会，但我会为你高兴。因为你回到原来的地方了，那里一定也需要你。”她回答得清清爽爽，但突然话锋一转，“你一定不想问我这个对不对，你早就知道我会这么回答你。”

“你很聪明，燕子……”他叹了一口气。

“你从未来过来，一定知道以后会发生什么。是和伊万有关吗？”她伸出手，想抓住他的胳膊，却扑了个空。

王耀没有说话，他沉默许久。

“那你就是默认了。”春燕开口。

“未来很长，我们谁都不知道会发生什么，燕，不管怎么样你都要照顾好自己。不要放弃希望。”王耀看着自己的妹妹，他平时不经常以一个兄长的身份说话，上一次还是他们离开家读大学的时候。

“我可是俄语专业的人才，一定会找到希望的。”她笑起来，拍了拍王耀肩膀上方的空气，“即使导弹发射以前他离开了，我也会记得这两年来和你还有伊万度过的点点滴滴。”说着说着，姑娘还是哽咽了起来。

王耀张了张嘴，他小心翼翼地张开手臂，用他最大的努力，试着去触碰春燕，他抱住了她，像每一次她受了委屈以后找他安慰一样，沉默地拍打着她的后背，让她在自己的肩膀上哭泣。

她的眼泪并没有穿过王耀的身体，而是落在他的衣服上，晕开来，仍然带着些许她的温度。

“你想明白了就好。”等到春燕不再哭了，他才再度开口。

“我们先把这几天过好，剩下的事情，那时候再说。”她转身走进宿舍前停下脚步，“晚上伊万说去他那儿包饺子庆祝，你也来吧。”

“你去吧，我就不当电灯泡了。”

夜里凉风习习，王耀叼了根草坐在一堵矮墙上观察来来往往的人，这儿大部分都是男学生，剃着板寸儿，戴着眼镜儿，步履匆匆，神色凝重，这么晚了还在路上赶的不是实验室出了问题就是感情上出了问题，似乎跟现在没什么两样。熄灯号已经响过了，只有草丛里的蛐蛐儿还在聒噪。

一丝夜风拂过，吹起了王耀衬衫的衣角，一个形似巡逻的值班老师走过来，拿手电筒照着王耀。

“你，同学，你几系的？怎么还不回宿舍，在这儿坐着瞎晃悠什么？”他开口，一股浓浓的京片子味儿立刻出来了。

“您说我吗？”

“哟，这黑灯瞎火的除了您还能有谁啊。快下来吧！”他晃了晃手电，示意他下来。

“不好意思啊老师，我是6系的（当时6系还属于宇航，后面改革以后6系则变为计算机学院）。晚上睡不着，我出来透透气。”王耀跳下来，压抑着内心的震惊。巡逻老师让他快点回去，给他留了一把手电筒，然后离开了。

王耀拿着手电筒，他走在熟悉的校园里，突然有些陌生感，这让他不知所措，别人突然能够看到他了。

去找春燕。

这是王耀脑海里冒出来的第一个念头，他一直没看到春燕回来，说不定她还在伊万那里。于是王耀躲着巡逻老师，偷偷溜出了校门，一路朝着招待所小跑过去。他去过伊万的房间，在一楼东侧，房间的窗户透出了些微弱的光。王耀走过去，发现窗户是开着的，正对着窗户的床上，春燕躺在上面睡的正香，伊万则坐在桌边写着什么。

王耀的手电筒灯一晃而过。伊万似乎发现他了，他立刻关掉手电，躲到树后。他看见伊万走到窗边探出头左右看了看，然后将窗户关上了。

没有钱，没有证件，一年多以来王耀头一回感受到了正常人类全部的感觉，饥饿、困倦、寒冷，他就像被困在森林里的非洲野马，找不到属于他的草原。

直到第二天天亮以后，春燕在伊万的床上醒来，伸了个懒腰，发现自己和衣而卧了一个晚上，而伊万在桌子上趴着睡着了。王耀这个时候也醒了过来，他发觉那些不快的感官又消失了，他回到了原来的状态。春燕一出门就遇上了王耀，他把昨天晚上发生的事情简短地告诉了她。

两个人在中午尝试了一下，果然，现在只要春燕睡着了，王耀就能够变为实体。他先是拿着粮票去食堂大吃了一顿，然后去到教学楼，随便找了个空教室趴下休息。上课铃响起来，学生走进教室，王耀知道自己应该离开了。

晚上，他找了个有行军床的储物室，以后这就是他的房间了。冬天还有暖气，也算不错，王耀叹了口气。

一个冬天的中午，太阳在头顶上仿佛冰箱里的电灯泡，丝毫不能让人觉得半分温暖。王耀突然被一阵寒冷侵袭，他可是只穿着件薄薄的衬衫。他想起来了，春燕下午没有课，上午她被叫去帮忙劳动，估计是累了于是早早睡下了。王耀只好在心里暗自叫苦，抱着胳膊跑进了教学楼，起码锅炉的煤炭没有白烧，楼里还是很暖和的。他沿着熟悉的台阶走上二楼，这里是主楼南翼，有一排小教室，两边尽头各有一个大教室可以容纳上百名学生。他朝东边走去，一直走到最里头的大教室。

在现代，王耀就一直很喜欢大教室古朴的桌椅，他们被漆成沉静的深红色，桌子椅子一排全部连在一起，位置之间的间隔、前后的距离都不宽敞，但蜷缩在其中便能够安心下来专注于眼前的课本。他平时最喜欢的位置就是后排的窗边，冬天那里挨着暖气，夏天上方就是风扇。

但王耀经过窗边发现那个位置已经坐着一个人了，那个大个子颇有些不舒服地蜷缩在狭窄的桌椅间，面前放着一本书，还有画满了力矩、数轴和各种符号的图纸。是伊万，他在研究着什么。王耀踮起脚尖，试图看清楚书上的内容，但他只分辨出了草稿纸上几个公式，其中有一个还写错了。

或许是王耀挡住了伊万的光线，大个子抬起头，目光与他对上。王耀这才意识到自己已经不像原来那样可以随意窥探别人的东西而不用担心有人发现了！他眨了眨眼睛，冲伊万露出一个尴尬的笑容，然后指了指他桌面上的东西。金发男人挥了挥手，叫他进来，于是王耀搓着冻红了的手，走进教室。

伊万给他看了自己卡住的地方，除了公式有误以外，有一个单位的计算也出了问题，王耀大概列了几条式子，然后画出图示，放在伊万面前。他们没有过多的交流，一切都在纸上，用数字与图像交换着他们的信息。

这个时候，或许是春燕翻了个身，王耀突然觉得自己好像快要变回原来的状态。他本来也只是打算找个没有人的地方待上一阵，总之不能留在伊万身边，如果被他知道了，肯定又会很麻烦。

好在大个子男人仍然在仔细研读着他写的东西，王耀悄悄站起身。

苏联人看着纸上的字迹，总觉得有些眼熟。他脑海里闪过一个名字。

这是王耀的字！

等他再次抬起头，王耀已经走到了教室门口。

“同学！请等一等！”他猛地站起来，膝盖磕到了桌子底部，发出一声巨响，痛得伊万跌坐回椅子上，“你是王耀吗！”他用蹩脚的中文问道，然后急忙用他带着些口音的英语又问了一次。

“抱歉，伊万同学，但是我必须走了。”王耀无奈地笑了笑，“认识你很高兴。”

“我也是……”

王耀离开了教室。

等到伊万追出去，却发现走廊上空无一人。春燕醒了。

果不其然，恢复成灵魂形态的王耀跟在伊万身后，他去找了春燕，两个人裹着大棉袄坐在宿舍外头的长椅上，王耀抱着胳膊站在一旁。

“燕，我今天看见王耀了！”伊万激动地说。

“啊，是吗？”春燕抬头看了一眼边上的王耀，“那真是太巧了，你不是一直都想见他吗。”

“是啊，那里怎么了？”伊万看向王耀站的位置。

“没什么，有一只鸟飞过去。”

“怎么会有鸟呢，现在可是冬天。”伊万眨眨眼睛，他的鼻子冻得红红的。

“对啊，太奇怪了。”春燕点点头。

“王耀，他长得真像你。”伊万看着春燕，伸手捧住她的脸，“你们有一样的眼睛，一样的鼻子和嘴唇，都是那么美。”

两个人默默无言，他们在对方眼中看见了自己的影子。伊万突然张开双臂将春燕抱进他的怀里，他的脑袋靠在她的肩头，有力的胳膊紧紧搂着她。姑娘一时间不知所措，她僵硬地将手放在他的背上，轻轻拍打着。

“万尼亚，你怎么了？”

“没什么，燕，没什么。”他摇摇头，深深吸了一口气，松开了姑娘。

1959年对于新中国来说是个关键的年份，这一年正好是建国十周年，也是检验第一个五年计划成果和执行第二个五年计划目标任务的中间年份。在“大跃进”的氛围影响下，北航学子的科研氛围浓厚，热情十分高涨。院党委顺势发动了“百篇论文运动”，鼓励大家产出学术成果。王耀看着有些本科生拿着某种型号试制的设立大写特写，不免觉得幼稚得有些好笑。他现在手上没有资料也没有数据，要不然，他倒也想试试参与这个“百篇论文运动”，他甚至连假名都想好了，就叫王拿驺，讽刺这个“大跃进”往哪走。

除了滑稽的“百篇论文运动”，院党委还要求再完成北京四号、新北京五号、北京十号这三个型号的研制，向国庆十周年献礼。人的主观能动性再如何强大，实际的能力还是有限的，这三个型号没有在国庆前完成，但在次年都进行了实验，这都是后话了。

短暂的假期让伊万和春燕这一对儿小情侣的感情迅速升温，无数个初春的夜晚，他们走在一起，伊万给她唱着《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，在那时，即使从歌曲首次演唱已经过了两年，这首歌还是炙手可热的新歌，在苏联广袤的大地上传唱。王耀看着他们的身影，在北京郊外的柏彦庄不免感到了一丝孤寂。他和伊万的通信还在继续，伊万后来也提到了那次短暂的会面。

他是这么写的：亲爱的王耀同志，没有想到有一天我能够见到你！你对我是那么神秘又熟悉，看着你的字，我甚至第一时间没有反应过来，那些笔画好像就应该是那样的，像你给我写的每一封信件一样出现在我的面前。不知道会不会冒犯到你，但是不得不说，你长得就像我的燕子，甚至与她一模一样。有时候我会怀疑，你就是她，她就是你。

拿到伊万的信以后，王耀第一时间给春燕看了，两个人在宿舍里笑作一团。

王耀回复道：伊万同志，很高兴能够见到你，虽然我们认识已久，但想不到那竟然是我们第一回见面。那一面的确给我留下了深刻的印象，你仿佛从我看过的小说《钢铁是怎样炼成的》里走出来的主角，像一个高大的苏联战士，既战胜命运，也战胜自己。我很高兴春燕能够遇到你，你对于她来说意义非凡。但很可惜，我不是燕子，燕子也不是我，的确有很多人说过我们相似，但仅仅止步于相貌而已。

伊万拿到王耀的回信以后，也与春燕分享了。后来春燕笑王耀，说伊万哪里像战士了，他拿起笔的时候更像一个书呆子，简直跟王耀有得一拼。

日子一天天过去，表面上看起来平静，可每个人心里都藏着一些事情。

某天夜里，伊万突然与春燕说起来结婚的事情。他说，他的导师知道春燕，认得春燕，也信任春燕，这会是一段被祝福的婚姻，更会是中苏两国的爱情佳话。

可春燕想起来王耀的嘱托，还有那天他们的对话。她犹豫了。

“万尼亚……我真的很想嫁给你，可是……”

“你在担心什么？”他握住她的手。

“不，跟你在一起，我什么也不怕。”她笑起来，“只是，我怕我们会分开。”

“我们不会的，一定不会。”他看着她的眼睛，“是不是……王耀跟你说了什么？”

春燕沉默半晌，最终还是点点头，开口：“他嘱咐我在中国第一颗导弹发射成功之前不要结婚。”

“为什么……”伊万皱起眉头，“他会这么说，他一定知道些什么。”

“王耀或许有他的道理，你不相信他吗？”

“我相信他，但是，我更想让你一直待在我身边！”

“我们再等等吧，王耀说，不会太久的。”她看着伊万的眼睛，“我也想你能一直待在我身边。”

“我要写信去问问他。”伊万按住春燕的肩膀，“燕，我不会让任何人影响我们之间的关系，即使是王耀也不行。”

“但是伊万，”她抬起头，望进他的眼睛里，天上突然飘下雪花，北京下雪了。姑娘接着开口：“但是伊万，你得相信我，相信王耀。他没有影响我们的关系，我感觉，反而是王耀让我们更加珍惜对方了。”

男人手上的力气突然放松，他看着周围，昏黄的灯光下雪花翩翩飞舞，他轻轻取下春燕发梢上的一片，冰晶立刻在他手指上融化了。

“没错。”他点点头，“你们是我在中国最宝贵的人，但我还是会问他的。”他将春燕揽到自己怀里，将自己的围巾取下来盖在她的头顶，“下雪了，咱们走快点，回去吧。”

“嗯。”

那之后不久，王耀果然收到了伊万的来信。他一个人坐在那间大教室里，锅炉关掉了，暖气片的余温支撑着王耀提笔写下回信。春燕在宿舍温暖的被窝里睡得安稳，这时候王耀才能重新体会到作为人的一切感官。

亲爱的伊万同志，他像往常一样写道。

你还是迈出了这一步。我知道，以你的个性，迟早会向春燕求婚的。她爱你，你爱她，这本来就是理所应当的事情，我多希望看到有一天，春燕穿着洁白的婚纱站在你身旁，成为天底下最幸福的姑娘。

但是，对，往往有一个但是。我亲爱的，聪明的伊万同志，此时此刻我想请求你思考一下另一个毫不相干的问题——为什么你总是见不到我？明明你几乎从早到晚都待在柏彦庄，为什么我们只见过那短短的一面呢？一定不会是我不希望与你见面，我与你通信多次，我早就把你当做最好的朋友，最交心的兄弟，那为什么我们无法见面呢？

还有，关于我对春燕的嘱托。春燕就像我的小妹妹一样，我希望她幸福。她现在与你在一起无疑非常幸福，但是将来呢？

写到这里，王耀思索着划掉了那一行字，另起了一段。

以及我为什么会对春燕说那样的话，还有为什么我能经常与春燕见面而无法与你见面。伊万同志，你很聪明，有些事情虽然我无法直接坦白地与你解释，但我相信你能够理解的，因为我了解你，所以我对你深信不疑。至于为什么和这是如何发生的，或许可以作为一个高深的课题，有机会的话，我们再做讨论。

总而言之，珍惜现在的时光吧，不要留下遗憾。

与以往的信件不同，这一次王耀写的十分简短。他放下笔，吹熄了蜡烛，双手放在桌子上，脑袋枕着胳膊，借着暖气片的余温睡下。月光透过教室另一侧高大的窗户落下，照在王耀轻阖的眼睛上，他的睫毛微微颤动，有无数心事变成烦恼丝在拉扯，让他无法安睡。

他这些天都在观察着伊万收到信以后的表现，他没有回信，也没有说什么，只是像以前一样，上课，下课，参与科研讨论，在学校里的工厂实习……他对春燕的态度丝毫没有改变，而且比从前更加亲密了。王耀、春燕还有伊万三个人之间好像达成了什么默契一样，谁都没有提即将到来的事情。

但伊万还是接到了通知，他最终没能等到导弹发射的那一天。

分别的时刻总会到来，就像成熟的苹果会从树上落下，历史的洪流把人淹没。

火车站，月台前，姑娘抱着苏联大个子，紧紧地，用尽她全身的力气。但她没有掉一滴眼泪。王耀站在二人身旁，汽笛声响了，伊万转身登上前往莫斯科的火车。春燕手里多出来了一封信，她紧紧地将它攥在手心。火车开动，王耀忍不住想，机器冷血，却能产生极大的热，人类有情，聚在一起却能做出最冷酷的事。

她追着火车一路跑过去，一直到月台的尽头。火车从她面前驶过、然后消失，回过头，王耀才发现，春燕脸上满是泪痕。

他走上前抱着她，任由她的眼泪打湿自己的衣服，她抽噎着，仿佛要把心里所有的委屈和未来累积的无限思念全部哭出来。

“他给你留了东西。”王耀开口。

“信，给你的。”春燕将东西塞到他手中。

“不，是给我们的。”王耀接过来，他扶着春燕走到一旁坐下，打开信封。

亲爱的燕子、王耀同志：  
不要为我的离去感到悲伤。  
燕，对不起，我无法再拥抱你。但此时此刻，我希望你能通过这封信感受到我的怀抱，我也在用每分每秒怀念你的温度。  
上一次王耀同志的回信让我想明白了困扰我很久的问题。答案已经在我的嘴边呼之欲出，但我无法说出口，这太奇妙了，我无法相信这是未来科学能够做到的事情。我猜测时代不会太久，因为就连王耀同志你本人都不可思议。我的确有满腹的问题想请教你，关于科学，关于道路，关于未来的一切，但我还是选择保持沉默，我认为时代应该每个人亲自体验。但感谢你向我还有春燕透露的这一切，起码让我们有了些心理准备，这种关键信息，有一次就足够了。  
你每一次都说，我们有机会见面的。机会这个词我以为真是绝妙。它包含了那么多希望，但又给人距离。但目前看来是距离多一点。那么这次我要对你说了，有机会我们再见！王耀同志，务必保重。

下面是伊万对春燕的嘱托，他们约定在接下来的十年，不论如何都要争取见面的机会，不论是在北京还是莫斯科，甚至是世界的另一端。如果十年以后，他们还是没能再见，则各自祝福彼此。

“不要沮丧，亲爱的，你是我继续好好生活的动力，我想你的每一分每一秒就像一颗小太阳一样在我心里升起，是你给我温暖和力量。”伊万这样写道，“如果你感觉到孤独，请想想我吧！在遥远的莫斯科，还有一个永远会爱你的人！”他拿笔的手微微颤抖，鼻子发酸，但他还是接着写下去，“亲爱的燕子，如果眼泪无法停止的话，我会与你一同哭泣，让泪水带着我的爱，跨过漫长的国境线，与你交汇。”

火车上，伊万捏着他的围巾。这是春燕织的，针脚细密，戴着非常暖和，就像她一样温暖。他的皮箱里装着她翻译的、或者王耀亲笔写的信件，那都是他的宝物。

等到春燕不再哭了，她站起来，看着王耀。

“哥，谢谢你。”她笑起来，眼角还挂着泪花。

“我也要谢谢你。”王耀站起来，手轻轻搭在她的肩上。

“你也走吧，别为我担心，我会好好生活的。”她抹了把眼泪，吸了吸鼻子。

“我走去哪？”王耀不明所以地看着她。

“我觉得你既然能看见我，那我也一定能让你回去。”她抿了抿嘴，“当我真的可以一个人过下去了，你也就能离开了。”

“所以你走吧，哥，我可以的。”她朝他笃定地挥挥手。

王耀发现自己的身体悬空，世界再一次扭曲，他还来不及发出一点声音。

“滴滴——滴滴——”

闹钟平稳却恼人的机械提示音响起来，王耀伸手摸向床头，结果这个产自宁波的便宜货掉了下去，重力势能转化为动能，它摔了个稀碎，令人头疼的声音戛然而止，而王耀也瞬间清醒了。

他坐在宿舍床上，头几乎要顶到了天花板。自己刚才是不是做了一个特别特别长的梦……？王耀顺着梯子下了床，穿上早就准备好的衬衫，他看着手里的衣服，感觉到异常熟悉，仿佛这一件衣服他每天都穿着，一直穿了好几年。

他拿上校卡，离开宿舍。走在学校的路上，他突然有种恍若隔世的感觉，心里怅然若失。等到经过篮球场，那一个篮球砸在他面前的路上时，他全部想起来了。王耀笑起来，心悸地拍了拍胸口，打球的人在球场里朝他道了个歉。王耀小跑着过了马路帮他们把篮球捡回来，再用力朝篮球场里扔回去。

他想起来了，全部想起来了。春燕、伊万、柏彦庄、五十年代的北京航空学院……

手机提示音响起来，是春燕发的消息，告诉王耀导师已经到了。

开组会的办公室里坐着一圈人，四个来自俄罗斯的教授坐在自己导师身边，还有一些同行的交换生。他打开PPT，准备开始讲解项目内容。这时候门突然被推开，一个淡金色头发的大个子走进来，他跟自己的人走散了，没有找到地方，所以来迟了。

王耀愣住。他看着新走进来的那个年轻人，年轻人同样看着他。

“咳咳，王耀，你准备好就可以开始了。”导师把王耀的思绪拉回来。

组会结束以后，俄罗斯的大个子走向在整理文件的王耀。

“终于有机会和你一起搞科研了。”伊万笑起来，朝王耀伸出手。

他握上去，对面真实的触感传来，让他有一瞬间晃了神。

“能不能把你妹妹微信给我？”

“你说啥？”

参考资料：  
蒋龙.北京航空学院的建立与苏联的援助[A].中国科技史料.第25卷第1期(2004年).54-80  
李成智.现代火箭“北京二号”研制始末[A].中国科技史料.第22卷第1期（2001年）.316-323  
李俊刚.北航建校初期的学习与生活片段回顾-北航离退休工作处 思源网 2019.09.03


End file.
